Don't Keep Me Waiting
by IceDragonMist
Summary: Nao has been getting fed up with Natsuki's sudden lack of intrest to do other "activites". So she decides to take matters into her own hands since Natsuki won't. An afterstory, story from 'Second Glance' Paring NatxNao M rating for sexual content ONESHOT


**_Clamier: I OWN THIS STORY!_**

**_Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF MAI-HIME!_**

**_COPYRIGHT 2011 BY ICEDRAGONMIST!_**

* * *

><p><em>Natsuki was lazing about resting by her favorite shady tree on the school grounds. She had just recently picked up a new book she's been trying to read, she figured she'd get a few moments alone to do just that. But of course Natsuki already had that sneaking suspicion that her hot-headed lover was lurking around. Natsuki spend more time looking over her shoulder than reading her book. <em>

"Dammit Nao, I know you're hiding close by I could feel it." Natsuki said under her breath trying to keep her eyes on her book. As soon as Natsuki began to put herself at ease, a very familiar voice rang in her ears.

"HEY KUGA!" (DAMMIT! How does she always know where I' am!)

"Go away Nao!"

"Nope!"

"You're always bothering me!" Natsuki complained. Nao walked up to Natsuki snatching the book right out of her hands.

"Hey! I was reading that." Natsuki said trying to grab the book back. Nao held it high it the air and then twirled around. She flipped through the book and laughed.

"Are you serious Natsuki?" Nao said through her laughter.

"I cannot believe you're reading a book about relationships!" Nao continued, still laughing holding her sides.

"SHUT UP! So what? I can't read stuff like that?" Natsuki said finally snatching the book back while Nao was caught off guard.

"Why do you need to? You don't seem to have trouble getting the girl of your dreams." Nao playfully said as she winked at Natsuki and pointed to herself. Natsuki rolled her eyes and put the book away in her backpack that lied next to her.

"Natsuki I'm just teasing you. But you haven't spent that much time with me lately."

"I do spend time with you."

"Barely." Nao huffed while rolling her eyes. Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows.

"I SPENT LAST NIGHT WITH YOU AND THE NIGHT BEFORE THAT! AND WE EVEN—

"I know, I know. You even took me out to dinner. But Natsuki we _**never**_ do anything, you know what I mean?" Nao spoke with disappointment in her voice. Natsuki's face flared up knowing exactly what her girlfriend was hinting at.

"Nao… listen I—uhh!" Natsuki suddenly felt herself being pushed down. Nao had tackled her to the ground putting all her weight on top of Natsuki. She looked up; looking into Nao's eyes she could see the "want" lingering in them.

"Nao… what are you doing?" Nao bent forward capturing Natsuki's soft lips against her own. She pulled away gently, her lips still quivering.

"Natsuki I don't want to wait anymore. Please touch me, take me, I'm yours." Her warm breath fell on Natsuki's lips as she spoke. Nao almost sounded as if she was begging for her girlfriend's touch. Nao grabbed Natsuki's left hand and placed it on her right breast. Natsuki's cheek turned a light shade of pink.

"N-Nao we—can't!" Nao shook her head, pressing her hand firmly against Natsuki's hand that was against her breast.

"I don't care. I want you Natsuki." Her face softened as she spoke. Natsuki gulped, she felt that her hand was going numb. Not realizing she squeezed her hand unintentionally groping Nao's breast. Nao let out a sharp moan; it made Natsuki nervous she tried to pull her hand away but Nao held it tightly in her grasp.

"Please don't stop…" Nao pleaded with the blue-haired beauty. She stared into Nao's dreamy-like eyes and nodded to her with a smile, in which she got a smile in return. Nao took Natsuki's hand holding her finger tip near her lips. She kissed the tips of her fingers one by one before sticking Natsuki's fingers in her mouth and sucking on them. Natsuki huffed as Nao did that; she slowly removed her fingers from Nao's attentive mouth sliding her hand to the back of the red-head's neck. Natsuki pulled Nao down to her mashing their lips together.  
>Natsuki stuck her tongue out in-between them, licking Nao's lips slowly prying them apart. Nao spread her lips allowing Natsuki's probing tongue to enter. They both moaned in unison as the warmth of their tongues made contact with each other.<p>

Their tongues danced around each other as Natsuki slipped her hands down to Nao's waist sliding her hands up her back moving the back of her shirt along with them. Natsuki had her hands flat on Nao's bare back, and then she moved her hands gently to the front where she took hold of Nao's perky breasts. Nao released Natsuki's tongue from her own, letting out a gasp and leaving a thin line of saliva between them. Natsuki smiled licking her lips.

"Nao, you aren't wearing a bra?" Nao's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. She shook her head.

"No… because it's starting to get warm… you see."

"Heh. Nao you're too cute." Natsuki firmly held onto her breasts, pushing her back so that Nao was sitting upright straddling her hips. Natsuki made a direct line for Nao's exposed nipple. Nao let out a slow soft moan as she felt Natsuki's lips enclose around her nipple. She put her hands on the back of Natsuki's head sliding her fingers through her blue tresses.  
>Natsuki squeezed and pushed Nao's breasts together as she continued to lick and suck on her erect nipple. She then moved her mouth to the right nipple showing it some attention. Natsuki circled around it with her tongue as she rubbed her thumb over the nipple, making sure it didn't go untouched. She bit down gently on Nao's seemingly sensitive nipple which she then let out a gasp, pushing Natsuki's head closer into her chest.<p>

"Hmm. Natsuki…" Nao panted through swallowed breaths. Natsuki smiled through her bite, feeling proud for making her girlfriend feel good. She opened her mouth wider engulfing Nao's breast pushing her back onto the soft cool bristles of grass. Natsuki let go of Nao's breasts placing her hands at Nao's sides. She let loose of Nao's harden nipple placing herself between Nao's legs and raised herself up hovering over the panting red-head.

Natsuki and Nao exchanged smiles. Natsuki lowered her head down to Nao's neck, leaving butterfly kisses. She kept kissing her downward to her chest and then to her bellybutton where she flicked her tongue around the small opening.

"Hehe. Natsuki, that tickles." Nao giggled.

"Sorry…" Natsuki said lazily as her focus was no longer on the bellybutton. Natsuki moved her head lower taking her hands and placing them on the bottom of Nao's skirt. She lifted the skirt up slowly but then suddenly stopped. She was surprised but what she saw… more so of what wasn't there.

"Nao you aren't wearing any underwear either?"

"Shut up Kuga! I told you why!" Nao said furiously blushing. Natsuki smirked.

"I think you planned this. You knew exactly what you were doing."

"Natsuki, shut—AHH!" Nao was quickly cut off by Natsuki who started exploring Nao's private area with her tongue. Natsuki licked Nao's vaginal lips, licking her slit making them slowly spread apart. She then kissed around the area before placing her mouth on the lips. Nao groaned loudly as she felt Natsuki sucking on her lips applying pressure to each one simultaneously.  
>She moved her hand up brushing her finger tips across Nao's stomach and up to her right breast where she squeezed Nao's nipple between her fingers. She stopped sucking at Nao's vaginal lips and quickly moved her mouth to her clit. Natsuki wasted no time in sucking and lick on the hardened nub. Natsuki took her other hand moving her fingers to Nao's entrance.<p>

"Natsuki! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Nao cried out sweetly. The pleasurable tone coming from her voice made Natsuki's body tingle with enjoyment. Natsuki moved her finger in and out of her making her juices flow out. Natsuki halted her suction on the nub and went to lapping up the juices that came out of Nao."

Nao moved her hands down to Natsuki's head and kept calling out her name. Natsuki stuck her tongue deep inside Nao, tasting all of her girlfriend. She could feel how hot she was inside.

"Natsuki! Natsuki, I'm going to—UHH!" Nao panted as she thrust her hips up and down. Natsuki slowly pulled her tongue out of Nao's hot core. She heard Nao huffing as she did that, she stood up and drew her hands underneath her own skirt. Nao watched and Natsuki pulled down her light lacey pink underwear. Once she took them off she bent down moving herself directly in-between Nao's legs. They both shivered as soon as they felt the contact between their vaginal lips.

Natsuki quickly began to roll her hips, pushing hard up against Nao. Nao followed suit matching the motion that Natsuki was making.

"Ahhh! Nao I could feel how wet you are! Does this feel good?"

"Yes! Yes! Don't stop go faster!" Nao whimpered. As soon as she did Natsuki sped up her movements. She started to grind harder against Nao while trying to keep a fast pace, the faster she went she could feel herself coming close to the edge. They both took up speed rubbing faster and harder up against each other. Nao dug her nails deep into Natsuki's thighs while Natsuki grabbed on tightly to her breasts.

"Nao…! I'm… I'm going to cum!" Natsuki yelled out heavily breathing.

"M-me too! I'm cumming! AHHH!" With that last final thrust they both came together for the first time. Natsuki fell limp; breathing heavily she situated herself away between Nao's legs so that she can lie right on top of her. Nao was gasping for air as well. She opened her eyes to see her lover looking back at her. Natsuki brushed away the few loose strains of hair out of Nao's eyes.  
>Nao smiled and put her hands on either side of Natsuki's face giving her a sweet yet passionate kiss. That kiss seemed to last forever, before they both pulled away.<p>

"Nao. That felt really great."

"I know it did. I didn't think I would feel that good." Nao then flicked Natsuki on her nose.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Natsuki asked as she rubbed her nosed.

"That's for making me wait so long. You sure do take your time Kuga." They both laughed.

"But I love you anyway."

"I love you too Nao."

Natsuki put her arms around Nao holding her close, before kissing her. Their innocent kisses soon lead to a tongue dual. Natsuki curled her tongue around Nao's sucking on it ever so slightly; that made Nao moan loudly into the kiss. They twirled their tongues around for a few moments longer before coming up for air. But their moment of bliss soon would be interrupted by unaware spectators.

As soon as Natsuki looked up her whole body tensed. Nao noticed the look of fear that fell upon Natsuki's face; she looked at her eyes and followed the direction they were staring in. Nao's eyes widened as she saw who their unexpected visitors were.

"Oh my—so that's how two girls actually do it!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING!" Mai shouted at Yuichi, who of course had a nosebleed. She knocked him square in the head with her heavy handed fist.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET BACK UP OR YOU'LL GET MORE OF THIS!" She continued shouting raising her fist high in the air.

"So, wait Mai. Are Natsuki and Nao playing a game?" The innocent Mikoto asked.

"MIKOTO COVER YOUR EYES!"

"Natsuki?"

"What?"

"I hate you."

"Why do you hate me! You're the one who started this!"

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO COULDN'T FIND A DESECNT ENOUGH HIDING SPOT!"

"WELL NEXT TIME DON'T BEG ME TO DO THIS WITH YOU IN THE OPEN!"

Fin~


End file.
